Paths Of Destiny
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Qui-gon survived, but his request for Anakin's training was been refused. Deciding to train Anakin anyway, he leaves...    Three years later Qui-gon dies and Anakin returns.
1. Chapter 1

**PATHS OF DESTINY**

_**SUMMARY: Qui-gon survived, but his request for Anakin's training was been refused. Deciding to train Anakin anyway, he leaves...**_

**_Three years later Qui-gon dies and Anakin returns._**

**PROLOGUE. **

"Confer on Obi-wan, the level of Jedi Knight the Coucil does. But agree on you taking this boy as your Padawan learner, I do not."

Qui-Gonsighed softly, "he is the Chosen One. I believe in him." He stared at Yoda, trying desperately to make himself understood.

Yoda shook his head, "The Chosen One the boy may be; nevertheless, grave danger I fear in his training."

"Master Yoda, I will train Anakin. Without the approval of the Council if I must." he didn't want it to come to that, but he would do anything to make sure Anakin got the training he needed.

Yoda stared at him sternly, "Agree, the council does not. A Jedi young Skywalker will never be."

Closing his eyes Qui-gon nodded, "then I will leave and take Anakin with me." He looked into yoda's face and shook his head, "I will train him myself."

xxx

Obi-wan stood waiting outside the council chambers, as Qui-gon stepped out he shook his head. "Don't do this Master," he had heard every word that had been spoken.

Qui-gon shook his head sadly, "I must Obi-wan." He sighed and shrugged, "he _is _the Chosen One, he must be trained."

"And what if he sisn't Master? What if you are wrong?" Reaching out Obi-wan grasped his arm, "Don't do this."

Sighing Qui-gon gently pulled out of his former Padawan's grasp, "I believe in him." He smiled and started to turn away, "goodbye Obi-wan."


	2. Chapter 2

**PATHS OF DESTINY**

_**SUMMARY: Qui-gon survived, but his request for Anakin's training was been refused. Deciding to train Anakin anyway, he leaves...**_

**_Three years later Qui-gon dies and Anakin returns._**

**CHAPTER ONE - Returning.**

Qui-gon coughed hoarsely a hand covering his mouth, the other was held against his chest; he had been sick for almost six months with an illness he couldn't shake.

As the coughing eased he lowered his hand from his mouth, it came away bloody; he knew the truth, he was dying, not soon, not in a day or a week, tonight.

"Master?" Anakin sat up in his bed, "Are you alright?"

Shaking his head, Qui-gon sighed. "No," he closed his eyes. "I'm dying Anakin."

"No!" The boy leapt to his feet, his eyes instantly shining with tears. "You can't die! I won't let you!"

Sighing softly Qui-gon continued to shake his head, "there is nothing you can do for me Anakin, there is nothing anyone can do."

Anakin bit his lip, "I don't want you to die."

"Everything dies Anakin," Qui-gon coughed again and waved Anakin off as he rushed forward to help him sit, "you must accept the truth." Looking into Anakin's eyes he sighed, "I will not live out the night."

"But..."

"No Anakin," smiling gently Qui-gon reached out and took his arm, "do not fight this, accept it."

"... What will happen to me?" Anakin asked, his voice shaking. "Where will I go?"

Gui-gon nodded, "you must go back to Coruscant." Coghing again he closed his eyes, a hand clutching his aching chest. "Go before the Jedi Council, convince them to complete your training."

Staring into his young friend's eyes, Gui-gon gripped his arm tighter. "You are the Chosen One Anakin," he had said it before, but Anakin hadn't truly believed it. "You must learn all you can, control your emotions; never let yourself give into anger or fear..."

The next coughing spell was longer than the last, it left him weak and exhuasted. Anakin helped him lay down, gently pulling the blanket up and tucking it around him.

He watched as Qui-gon drifted into a fitful sleep, stirring the fire he sniffed and shook his head; he wouldn't die, not tonight, not ever. He walked back to his own bed, sitting down he leant his back against the old wooden hut and drew his blanket around his shoulders. He woke to darkness, blinking he stood and quickly banked the fire; he put the pot of water into the coals to boil for their morning tea...

That was when he noticed it.

The silence.

There was no soft, laboured breathing, no quiet murmuring or even the rasping coughing that usually woke him. Scambling across to his Master's bed, Anakin shook his shoulder; Gui-gon was stiff and cold, his eyes open, staring sightlessly up at the ceiling.

Anakin choked and stumbled back, "no."He stared at the body in shock, "no, no, no, no, no..." His shoulders began to shake; he was gone, Qui-gon was dead.

_"Go back to Coruscant... Go before the Jedi Council, convince them to complete your training."_

That was what Qui-gon had told him to do, and that was what he was going to do.

He lifted Qui-gon's body with the Force, setting his Master's body down gently on board their ship; sniffing he wiped his eyes and sighed as he walked up into the ship. He was calmer now, the shock fading; he knew what he had to do now, and where he had to go.

xxx

Obi-wan didn't know why he had been summoned, walking towards the council chambers he sighed; three years and he still expected Qui-gon to return, still expected him to come back and admitt that he had been wrong.

He walked into the chambers and froze.

The boy sat forlornly, his gaze lingering on the body in the center of the room. The boy's blonde hair had grown darker and longer, but Obi-wan still recognised him.

Anakin Skywalker.

Looking at the body, Obi-wan felt a flash of grief as he recognised his former master. Looking to Yoda he swalloed, "what happened?"

"He was sick," Anakin's voice was soft, but firm as he looked up at him, "He died last night."


End file.
